The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, cleaning spinning rotors.
In its more particular aspects the invention relates to an improved method of, and apparatus for, cleaning spinning rotors for open-end spinning, wherein each rotor is located in a respective rotor housing containing a rotor housing opening provided for external suction. The rotor housing of the rotor which is to be cleaned is opened and is covered by a cleaning apparatus or device mounted upon such rotor housing. The cleaning device generates at least one rotating air jet by means of a rotatable blower body or member, this rotating air jet essentially impinging a collecting groove of the rotor.
In German Pat. No. 2,613,180 there is disclosed an open-end spinning machine, wherein the means or facilities for cleaning the spinning rotor include a combined blowing and suction apparatus movable towards the spinning rotor. Additionally, the suction part possesses a flange which bears in the manner of a cover against the housing surrounding the spinning rotor. The cleaning operation occurs by alternately subjecting the spinning rotor to a blowing operation and a suction operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,063 there is disclosed the use of two air jets which blow air at predetermined different angles against the collecting groove and the interior of the rotor which is in a state of rotation. According to the teachings of this patent the spinning rotors rotate during the cleaning operation. This means that the impurities or contaminants collected in the collecting groove of the rotor adhere quite firmly because of the action of the centrifugal force. Consequently, it is difficult to achieve a relatively faultless cleaning operation with this prior art cleaning apparatus.
In German Pat. No. 2,648,066 there is disclosed a method wherein, for the purpose of cleaning the rotor, a rotating cleaning brush extends into the rotating rotor and comes into contact with its inner surface, and, in particular, also with the collecting groove of such rotor.
In German Pat. No. 2,410,269 there is provided a flexible probe which constitutes a mechanical cleaning element intended to be introduced into the spinning rotor which is to be cleaned.
When brushes are used the relatively strong adherence of the impurities in the collecting groove of the rotor because of the action of the centrifugal force is of secondary significance. However, the danger exists that the inner wall or surface of the rotor will be scratched when using such solid-body or mechanical cleaning means. It should be here further mentioned that such danger also exists when there are used cleaning scrapers. As a result, there is impaired the uniformity of the fibers which are to be spun and collected in the collecting groove of the rotor. Also, fibers and yarn remnants can adhere to the cleaning brushes and wind around such cleaning brushes, so that their cleaning action is appreciably reduced. Additionally, when there are used cleaning brushes the wear thereof is relatively high.